Sister matchmaker
by animenut18
Summary: What if troy had a sister that didn't like any of his girlfreinds and scared them away but with her help he might find the love of his life even in the most unlikly place. Tryan
1. Chapter 1

Woohoo alright go me im writing my first Troy and Ryan fic hurray for me anyway im making it with my own character witch is a younger version of me named after me yay me any way I will be Troy's younger sister and it will be good so there.

Chapter 1

The youngest Boulton

Troy Boulton was now in his senior year and was still dating Gabby he and her were very happy with each other the only weird thing that Gabby seemed to notice was that Troy has been over to her place many times but never really to his she assumed he might still be uncomfterble with her being over and his dad still being a tad bit upset about last year, so she never asked about it at first but as there relationship got more deeper she wanted to come over and finally Troy caved. The truth was Troy knew his dad forgave Gabby for the whole musical incedent last year but Troy didn't want gabby to meet his 5 year old sister Sarah. Troy had no problem with her just she was clingy and didn't like to share and had issues with Troy hanging with other girls she got jelouse and normaly drived them away from him witch resulted in many break ups.

It was Friday in January when she finally got to come over to his house she and him were driving in his truck and was looking very nervous he kept glancing at Gabby and back to the road every five seconds. "Troy is something wrong?" asked Gabby who noticed his weird behavior right away.

"It's nothing um I just thought I should warn you about something before we get to my place."

"What can possibly be so bad that you have to warn me about it."

"I actually have a sister."

"Oh really you never mentioned her before what's she like is she just as sweet as you?"

Troy blushed. "To certun people." he mumbled.

They arrived to his house and he opened her door for her and took her hand as she hopped out Gabby smiled at him and they both walked up to the front door and opened it. Troy was instantly tackled to the ground by a small blond hair girl who snuggled into his chest. She got a better look at the girl and saw she was almost the same looking as troy just with blond hair that reached down to her hips that she wore up in pigtails.

"Troy. Troy. Troy." she squealed in delight and tugged at his shirt tottaly not noticing the surprised gabby at seeing the tiny little girl who was able to tackle her boyfrend to the ground so easlly .

"Sarah I cant breath can you get off me please?"

The small girl pouted and scooted off him and glared at her brother as he stood up slowly and dusted himself off.

"Where were you?"

"Sarah you know where I was rember I had school today?"

"Why cant I come to school with you?"

"Your to young to go to high school when you get older you can go to high school."

"But I want to go to school with you!" She stompped her foot and glared at the ground Troy sighed and kneeled down and pat her head. "Don't be mad Sarah ok ill play save the princess with you tonight if you want." Her attitude went from mad to happy in a milla sec. "YAY." She jumped up and down but soon stopped when she finaly realized her brother wasn't alone. Who is she? She asked pointing to gabby. Gabby finally snapped out of her supprised daze and smiled at Sarah and said before Troy could stop her .

"Hi Sarah I'm Troy's Girlfreind Gabrieala but you can call me Gabby."

Imeadlty Sarah bit her on the anckle.

"SARAH LET GO OF GABBY ANKLE BITTING IS BAD." Troy yelled at his little sister who refused to let go. Gabby let out of a scream of pain realizing the girl was bitting harder. "TROY GET THIS BRAT OFF ME." Immeadly sarah let go and her eyes started to well up and she started to sniffle a bit. Troy gapped he knew his sister was a little protective and difficult that's what his ex's said that about Sarah but no one ever called her names or anything Troy was furious he loved his family more then anyone but his little sister held a special place in his heart. Sarah ran up stairs crying and troy heard the bedroom door slam and knew she wouldn't come town till Gabby left. Troy what the hell I know you said your sister was difficult but she's a little monster. Troy frowned.

Gabby you don't need to be mean Sarah is just upset ok now go apoligize to her.

"Troy she bit me."

"She's only 5 she doesn't know any better the first time she met Chad she screamed and said some fuzzy ball was eating his head."

"Then I guess were over then."

"What you cant be serious over her that's just stupid Gabby."

"Troy I'm your girlfreind so you should be more worried about my well being then some brat." Troy imeadltly got mad and walked into his house leaving Gabby out on the front pourch and slamed the door in her face.

Troy sighed and slid down the door and rubbed his eyes out of frustration. Sure the other girls left cause of his sisters attacking them but they usually didn't leave him till a month or two after meeting his sister they at least tried to get use to her but they usually gave up but what frustrated him most was gabby's words Sarah was an accident baby his mom and dad normaly didn't care what she did or her health but troy became attached to her the minnut she was born and took care of her his other family members gave him hand me down baby stuff that he was gratefull for his mom finally accepted the fact she had another child and with the help of troy she took over mother duties and help raise Sarah his dad was still in denial about her and usually ignored her when she tried to get his attention she became attached to Troy as a replacement dad and even though she knew he was her real dad but her brother she still always wanted his attention on her at all time. He sighed and walked up stairs to Sarahs room and opened the door he knew where she was hidding she would hide under the fort he helped her built a year ago and usually went there when she was upset he crawled under the blanket that was held up by four chairs and saw her cuddling up to a huge panda stuffed animal that she had ever seince she was born.

"Hey Sarah you okay?"

"Is the mean lady still there?"

"No she's gone."

"She's like daddy, but she didn't call me a mastake."

Troy smiled and pulled Sarah on to his lap and kissed her forehead. "You know dad and her are wrong they have no right to call you that stuff." Sarah nodded and sighed . "Is big brother mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I scared away another special girl."

Troy smiled down at her and ruffled her hair.

"She wasn't that special she just wasn't the right girl I want to find someone who you will like and also like you."

Sarah seemed to be trying to understand what he was saying but was nodding eagerly as though the thought of her likeing someone that loved her brother was Christmas and her birthday wrapped into one

"I want to help you find that special someone to brother."

AN: yay first chapter done I know its really badly written and lots of you are going to bitch at me about my spelling and crap but I don't care review and I will update


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hurray I got a review im so happy I teared up a bit im so happy like I really am thank you for the reviews

CHAPTER 2

A yearbook is the same as Eharmony

The next day came and Troy was a bit nervous he was going to school the first time with out Gabby attached to his arm and he knew he was going to be asked a million questions which he wasn't looking forward to also the fact that a couple hundred girls would be thrilled to know that the hottest boy in school was single yet again. He pulled up to the school parking lot and sighed he had a couple minutes till homeroom and he just didn't feel like getting out of the truck just yet. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes he didn't get much sleep last night Sarah kept him up playing save the princess with her being held by her million stuff animals and him having to save her from the giant dragon. He loved his sister to death, but sometimes he couldn't keep up with her and he was exhausted she was just one big ball of energy. Troy was dozing of when he heard a light tapping noise at his window he opened one eye and saw what looked like an blond angle he bolt up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and realized his angle was wearing a blue fedora hat and a pink dress shirt. The blond blushed seeing Troy get up so fast and waved to him with a tiny smile Ryan Evans the youngest drama twin was indeed very much in love with Troy Bolton but like the rest of his social history he was to shy to say anything to him except the usual friendly conversation but that was all he could handle with him but still he just couldn't stop being near the sex god he knew he didn't have a chance seince the golden boy was madly in love with Gabby but still a boy could dream.  
"hey Troy." he said quietly.

" Hey Ryan what up?"

"Um well homeroom will be starting soon so I thought I should wake you up."

"Oh thanks."

Troy got out of the truck and walked over to Ryan and tried to shake off the whole angle bit it wasn't right to think one of your friends was that good looking right?

Troy wasn't really noticing the way Ryan was staring at him worriedly

Hey where is Gabby?

"Um we kind of broke up."

"What really? Why?"

"Long story."

Ryan was secretly jumping up and down in his head Troy was single witch ment another chance to get the balls to ask Troy out.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok it wasn't really working out between us anyway."

They passed the doors of East high and troy was instantly surrounded by a gaggle of cheerleaders pushing Ryan to the side.

"Troy we heard the news about you and Gabby were so sorry."

"Troy if your not doing anything Friday.

"Back off I was talking to him first."

"Well I want to see if he'll hang out with me after the game on Thursday."

Soon an angry amount of cheerleaders where fighting and Troy snuck out and looked around to see where Ryan went but realized that he already left.

"Shit I'm going to be late." Troy started to run up the stairs till he made it to Mrs. Darbbus room and made it in time for the bell. Chad was sitting next to Troy's desk and was waiting for his friend.

So gabby met her I take it.

Yea.

didn't go that well I guess.

She bit Gabby.

laughs "oh my god really?"

"Yep."

"Wow you have a crazy sister."  
Troy scowled thinking to himself Says the guy who tries to teach her to play basketball

"Well she's not that bad just a bit overprotective."

"Dude she bit Gabby she's telling the school your sister is like some thing locked in a cage and attacks random people."

Troy was starting to get mad he knew Gabby would say something but not that his sister was nuts he was furious he laid his head down on the desk and started to mumble some inaccurate things.

The day went pretty much the same the cheerleaders where swarming him all day and he had no idea when all this would end he was waiting for the day to end.

At home Sarah was rummaging through Troy's drawers and found what she was looking for and pulled it out she went down stairs to find her markers and to listen to DiegoI like Diego she opened the book and shuffled through the pages till she found the page she was looking for and scribbled over a picture of Gabby. She was doodling in Troy's year book over cretin girls that she thought might be interesting for her brother to date she used the green marker to indicate the ones she liked and scribbled over the ones she didn't like with red. She finally made it to the E section and stopped over the picture of the Evan twins and frowned she heard about sharpie that's what Sarah calls Sharpay and saw that someone had all ready drawn on her with horns and a goatee. She went to the picture in front of it and saw a very handsome boy she let out a giggle of delight and took her green marker and circled him and was excited about her choices and couldn't wait till Troy got home from school.

AN: I love the fact u people revwied but I would also like some ideas so send me some suggestions and rember if u review u get a lollypop


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So how many dates?

Troy came slumping in through the door sighing it had been an exhausting day he was stalked by half the girl population and Gabby was around every corner to make things worst with the insulting of his sister he finally was able to make it home.

"Sarah hey Sarah Im home."

He called out and looked around normally he was used to the clingyonynessnot a real world lol that was his sister he ran up to her room and looked through the fluffy cover room and couldn't find her in the fort he went out in the backyard to check and see if she was on the swing but she wasn't there.

"Where the hell is she?"

Troy heard some noise coming from his room and ran upstairs to investigate there sitting on the floor with a coloring book and a million craynos was Sarah she was currently coloring a cloud pink.

"Hey there peewee what are you doing in my room?"

"Putting away your book."

"My book?"

"Yea the one with all the pictures."

"Oh you mean my yearbook?"

"Yep."

"What were you doing with it?"

"Drawing."

"Drawing what exactly? "

"Pretty colors."

Troy sighed he knew this conversation could go on forever Sarah was always one to dodge the direct awnser with making another question be asked so he decided that he better look and see what she did do.

He flipped to last years photos, and gaped apparently Sarah, and her markers where busy all day there where red scribles down the face's of the girls he had dated and some he didn't even know but some where covered with what appeared to be blue circles he was glad to see that the picture of Sharpay hadn't gotten the weird blue circle or have been changed but there was a blue circle around her brother.

"Um Sarah what um are these symbols."

"They are keys."

Troy sighed and knew he needed to figure out what she ment and with Sarah that could take all day.

"Why are some red and some blue?"

"Red are the bad special people blue are the good special people."

Troy gaped at how straight of a face his sister had when she said that.

"You mean you want me to date the people with blue?"

"Yep."

"That could take forever and do you know one of the people you picked is a boy?"

"He's to pretty to be a boy."

"Yes, yes he is… I mean that's not the point I can't date a boy."

"Why not?"

Troy knew it would be pointless to argue with her she wouldn't understand and probly never would till she got older. "Ugh fine I'll date the the girls you picked, but why did you pick that color?"

"Cause blue is my favorite color."

Troy smaked his head how come he knew she would say that. He heard some rustling from the basement and knew his mom was done painting.  
"Hey mom sounds like shes done lets go see if she made any cookies for us and see where I should start on this list."

Troy held Sarah's hand and helped her down the big stairs. As they headed to the kitchen they saw there mom who was washing the paint of her hands.

"How are my sweetie pies doing."

"Mommmm."

"We sweetie pies were playing in Troy's room."

"You were now hmm Sarah what did I say about going in your brothers room when he isn't home."

"Don't member."

Troy sighed. "Give it up mom I can never win a argument with her ever."

Troy lifted Sarah up onto the chair and opened the year book to the first page where the blue circles began.

"Let's see who is the lucky girl that gets a date with me."

"I want to help plan the date."

"No you cant."

"But I want to."

"Mom tell Sarah I can plan my own dates."

"Now Troy you know even if the girl passes your test she still has to pass Sarah's test."

"I win."

Troy scowled. "Fine you can help but try to restrain yourself through most of it you can run them out later ok"

"Ok."

Troy should of locked that year book up. He was on the fifth date already and he was wondering when Sarah was going to scare off this one like she did the others the first 4 were from the drama club and all they did was decused plays witch put troy to sleep and this one unfortunaly was a cheerleader she wouldn't stop gushing over how adorable troy and her would be together at prom. He was banging his head on the table finaly at that point. Sarah came down stairs with a squirt gun that Troy had hid under his bed the thing was 2 sizes to big for her she shot it at the poor cheerleader who screeched and ran out the house screaming about a wild child.

"You took your sweet time you know that right you could of bared me the humiliation of listening to her idea about us wearing matching pink outfits to prom."

"But it sound like fun."

"Yea sure real fun."

"Any way I've been through 5 horrible dates and they keep getting worse the further down we go and how did one of my fan girls get on the list anyway?"

"Really pretty hair."

"Figures who's next and if it's another fan I'm going to be so mad."

"Even."

"What?"

"EVEN!"

"Who is Even?"

Sarah ran up with the year book and pointed to the so called "even" troy gulped at the picture, his next date was with Ryan Evans.

AN: finaly the moment we've been waiting for the big date what will happen on this date and how will troy even get the guts to ask his angle out? Also please review for I will not be using my laptop for a while it needs a break and I'll be at my mom's and she doesn't have wireless internet so yea don't hate me. Big hugs and kisses all around love Sarah


	4. Chapter 4

AN Note my mom dosnt have microsoft word here so im not able to do any proper spell checking so there maybe more spelling errors then usual also im not sure this chapter turned out that good so i might redo it later.

The big Question

Next Monday soon rolled around and Troy was once again sitting out in his truck in front the high school but instead of the usual 10 mins early before homeroom started he was their 30 minutes early he was pondering on how he was going to ask Ryan out and also not lose his sanity so at the moment he was bannging his head on the stearing wheel.

"What am i going to do?" he mumbled after the 5th smack. "How do you ask an angle to your house without making a complete fool of yourself?"  
Troy was so preocupied with the mutalating of his head that he didn't notice some one heading toward his truck, he was about to go for the 10th hit when he heard a small tapping noise on the window next to him he lifted his head up abit and looked next to him with his eyes half open but soon flew to the other side of the truck suprised.

"RYAN!"

The youngest Evans twin looked quiet suprised by his freinds reaction and motioned him to come back to the door and roll down the window. Troy cautiously scooted back to his seat and rolled down the window.  
"Troy are you ok? You were hitting your head really hard there you know you could lose brain cells doing that right?"

"Im fine Um just suprise to see you here so early."

"Me and Sharpay always come here early we do drama warm ups, but why are you here so early your usualy not here for another 20 minutes?"

"Um I kind of wanted some time to think a bit thats all."

"Oh well I'll just go if im disterbing you." Ryan started to turn and head back to the front of the building where Sharpay was waiting for him.

"NO!"

He turned around quickly and found Troy sprinting after him and tackled him to the ground. Their faces inches apart from each other Ryan couldn't stop staring into those forever blue eyes. Troy relized he was practicly stradling the poor boy and quickly stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well i was actully wondering if you wern't busy today and if you would like to come over for dinner tonight? My mom makes a mean pot roast."

Ryan blinked a couple times and tried to comprehend what Troy said.

"Are you asking me out?"

"NO!! Mabey im not sure. I mean if your not busy or anything would you like to come around say like 6ish?" Troy closed his eyes waiting for the rejection to come but for some odd reason it never did.

"I would like that very much." Whispered Ryan.

Troy imeaditly felt like he was floating on a cloud and grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him up till thier lips crashed into each other Troy was in other bliss yea he had some great kisses but this one was pure bliss he could feel himself getting excited and he had to restrain himself any further or he would scare his angle away. They slowly pulled apart and stared at one another Ryan was blushing and took a step back.

"Um I'll see you tonight then ok."

"Yea I'll see ya then."

Ryan slowly walked to the front of the school where Sharpay was waiting for him.

"What did Troy want from you?"

Ryan finaly snapped out of his daze and stared at her. "I think he asked me on a date?!"

School finaly ended and Troy speed home to get ready he first had to make sure his Dad wasnt home again or he would have a long explanation to do of why Ryan was coming over he also had to get dressed and a shower and try to refrain Sarah from scaring Ryan away everything had to be perfect tonight or Troy would probly just go and drown himself in a pull full of Sharpay's purfume.

"I'm home."

Sarah came sprinting down the stairs and gave him his usual tackle greeting.

"Troy where is the pretty girl?"

"Sarah Ryan is a boy for the last time."

"No way."

"Yes way not get off me so i can get ready where's dad?"

Sarah gave him a sad look and troy instantly rember that Sarah wouldn't know that awnser his dad never awnsered to Sarah ever seince she could talk and just ignored her the whole time he was home so of coarse she wouldn't know.

"Um I mean where's mom."

"Kitchen." she mumbled quietly clearly upset about the reminder of dad. Troy kissed her head and picked her up and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey mom where's dad?"

His mom was busy cutting up carrots and the oven was going indicating that the pot roast would be done a bit before Ryan came over.

"He has a meeting tonight rember hunny with that magazine that want's to interview you about your basketball playing."

"Oh yea that but what time will he be back?"

"Probly around 8 why."

"Troy gots a date." piped up Sarah. His mother stopped cutting and grinned.

"Another yearbook pick."

"Yep."

"Don't you want your father to meet her Troy?"

"Well um you see..."

" Mommy troy says his new girlfreind Ryan is a boy but he's to pretty to be a boy."

Troy's mom dropped her kitchen knife and stared at Sarah then back at Troy. Sarah was grinning like it was the best news ever that her brother might be gay.

"Evans?"

"Yea."

"Well he is a sweetie pie so i can see where she gets him confused."

"So your not upset?!"

"Troy your my baby I can never be upset with you only when you sell your body on the street they i will be mad."  
"MOMM!"

"What."

"Mommy what are you talking about what body would Troy be selling?"

"Never mind peewee I'll tell you when you get older now promis me this that you will at least judge Ryan a little longer then the last girls I really like him and don't want to scare him off."

"Fine." she hopped up and down in his arms indicating she was getting restless and wanted down he set her down on the floor and watched her go up stairs. His mom went back to cooking and Troy was back to the dillema of what he was going to do now.

AN: YEA ITS DONE i dont think it was that well of a chapter but what ever if you have ideas of what should happen on the date send them to me also don't forget to review


	5. Chapter 5

AN:I would like to thank the following people who have reviewed my story thus far and hope they continue to do so

renthead0329 your reviews motavate me the most hurray for you keep it up

Dreamer 3097 with the few words that you use it still means alot

angel-by-the-light the first person to put me as there favioret author felt like i won and oscar yay

and finealy gtim18 thank you for reading

any way on with the story time for the date

Chapter 5

What's gay?

At around 5:45 the door bell rang Troy ran to the door and fiddle with the lock locking it then unlocking it his nerves were getting the better of him as he fumbled with it.

"Stupid door." Troy finaly unlocked it and threw the door open. Standing there where a blue fadora and matching dress shirt with black jeans and dress shoes was Ryan he looked suprised by the nearly out of breath Troy.

"Exercising?"

"No door."

Ryan gave him a questioning look and just stood there at the door before Troy realized he didn't invite him in yet.

"So you want to come in."

"Yea that would be nice." Troy stood aside as Ryan entered the house he took off his shoes and looked around the front foyor the house wasnt that big as compared to his and Sharpay it had a homey feel to it that he couldn't get out at living at the mansion.

"You have a nice house." Ryan stated turning to Troy who was staring up the stairs looking for something. Ryan starined his neck to see what Troy was looking for but saw nothing.

"Um Troy?"

"What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing just checking that's all."

Troy grabbed Ryan's hand causing the boy to blush and steered him into the dinning room still looking over his shoulder. Troy's mom entered the room and let out a squeal and tackled Ryan with a huge hug.

"Oh my god Sarah was right he is to pretty to be a boy!"

Ryan went pink and blinked a couple time he knew he had a femine frame but no one ever said he pretty. Troy was trying to pry Ryan out of his mom's death grip.

"Mom he needs to breath."

"Oh right; Im so sorry hi Im Megan Bolton Troys mom.

"Im Ryan Evans it's very nice to meet you." Ryan gave a polite half bow which caused Troy's mother to blush.

"Troy why can't all your dates be as polite as this one."she gushed and went back to hugging Ryan. Troy scowled he wanted to be the one cuddling Ryan not his mom. Troy pryed him away again and his mother went back to the kitching.

"Dinner will be ready in a few why don't you love birds make your self comfterble."

Troy and Ryan both blushed and sat next to each other at the table looking down. They didn't say anything for awhile and Troy kept wondering where Sarah had gone to her pressence normaly would of been anounced ages ago but she hadn't shown up yet.

"So Troy. Why did you ask me out?"

Troy went pink he knew Ryan would of been asking that question he just wasn't expecting it so soon he didn't know how to awnser that how would he explain that a 5 year old just circled him in a book.

"Well you see."

"I picked you."

Squealed a tiny voice from the entrance way Troy snapped his head to the side and Ryan turned to see who it was. It was Sarah holding the yearbook wearing big feetie pajamas with a hood that had cat ears attached to it she was holding also her baby blanket, and was smiling up at Ryan.

"Sarah i told you to wait a bit longer."

"But i wanted to see him."

While the 2 of them bickered Ryan was still transfixed onto the sight of Sarah it kind of suprised him the way troy talked at school about his family was like he was an only child but who was this little girl then so he fianly decided to ask.

"Troy who's this?"

Troy and Sarah stopped argueing and looked at him. Sarah ran up to Troy and gave him the let- me- sit- in- your- lap look. He sighed and picked her up setting her on his lap.

"Um Ryan this is..."

"Sarah Bolton what have i told you about bringing your blanket to the dinner tabel you might rip it."

The three of them looked at Troys mom who was carring out the pot roast scowling at her youngest. Sarah quickly hopped off Troy's lap and ran to her booster seat and climped into it and buckled the belt drumming the silverwear. Ryan laughed a bit and smiled at her she looked up and gave him a small smile back.

"Im Troy's little sister."

"He never mentioned about you before though. Why is that?"

Sarah grinned and passed the yearbook to him Ryan opened it and saw red scribbles down many of the girls faces in the book and flipped through the pages and he started to laugh again at see in who had been crossed out.

"These are the girls Troy dated."

"Yea Sarah scared them all off."

"You won't scare me off will you Sarah?"

"Nope only if you don't mess up and besides my brother has had a thing for you for awhile mom caught some sailors(1) on his wall once."

Ryan was laughing and Troy turned pure red how could she mention the time he jacked off to images of Ryan and he had to explane to mom why there was seamen on the wall. After Ryan was done lauing he rembered what else Sarah said and frowned slightly; how was he suppose to know if he messed up or not? Troy glared at her and his mother just kept smiling and set the roast down in front of them.

"Dig in kids."

They ate there dinner while Sarah glancing over to Ryan who was in deep conversation with her mom about some play called Cry-baby.based on my other story i am curently writing go read it if you want. Troy was staring all dreamy like at Ryan with a big goofy grin on his face leaning on his hand he quickly grabbed Ryan's other hand and gave it a reasurring squeez causing Ryan to blush.

"So Ryan your gay i take it?"

"Um yes I am."

"Gay people are so fun." Sqeueled Troy's mom causing troy to fall off his hand and go face plant on to the table. Sarah burst into a fit of giggles and clapped her hands.

"I like him." she said smiling at Ryan. Troy shot up and stared at her like she had given him the best birthday gift ever.

"Really?"

"Yea but first let me ask you this Ryan."

Yea what is it Sarah?

What's gay?

An: Yes part one of the date is done i might have gotten a beta but im not sure when she will be helping me so yea anyway .

1: sarah had over her mother ask Troy how he got seamen on the wall and sarah asked what seamen was and her mother said that it was sailors.

anyway hope you guys review i will only update when i see 3 new reviews love you lots Sarah


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

Im so sorry for not updating I've just been real busy and all but i was able to write another chapter and just sent it to my beta who will be reading it over so I should have it up tomrrow but in the mean time you can read the new story i just wrote yes it's another Tryan fic but i'ts a fantasy one and it's called Mermen if you cant find it go to my profile and click it I would like to thank the many reviewers and don't worry i will be updating tomrrow big hugs.


	7. Chapter 7

AN yay im back and updating woo hoo yea i would like to thank my beta kalajeep1993 for helping with my story and i hope u guys while u were waiting read my other story Mermen if not shame on u people any way here we go

Chapter 6

And let the kissing game begin

After dinner Troy and Ryan headed to his room followed by a yell from his mother that the rule still applied to Ryan as it did with any other girl he brought home. They entered his room and plopped down on his bed Ryan leaned against the wall letting his cap fall off his head showing his loosely kept blond hair sticking up in all directions Troy thought Ryan looked adorable that way not realizing the whole time they sat down that he was smiling at Ryan he noticed the strange awkwardness that soon followed.They stared at one another as if daring the other one to make the first move. Troy finally swallowed his pride and leaned toward Ryan he expected to feel the spark he felt earlier today not the feel of a fuzzy face. Troy opened his eyes to see Sarah holding her panda up in front of Troy blocking him from Ryan who was laughing.

"Sarah what did I say about knocking?"

"Ummmm don't remember."

"You seem to be doing that alot lately now go away I want to show Ryan how to find my tonsils." Ryan went completely red and fidgeted under the hungry stare Troy was sending him as if he was undressing him with his eyes. Sarah looked confused and looked between the two.

"You still didn't tell me what gay was." She wailed waving her arms in the air as though that would help him understand how important the question was. Troy scowled picked her up and set her down on the ground.

"Look don't ask me go ask mom."

"Fine"

Sarah ran out the room and Troy heard the thumping of her feet down the stairs. For some odd reason announcing his plans on what he planed to do with Ryan to his sisters made him a bit more daring as he grabbed Ryan's hands and pulled him toward him causing him to collide gently into his chest.

"Now where were we?", He purred into Ryan's ear who grinned up at him leaning up to kiss him.

"TROY!"

Troy fell backwards and grabbed the near by pillow and screamed into it. Why couldn't he have been born an only child.

"Yes Sarah?"

"Mom says I have to ask you."

"Damn you mom", he muttered and sat up running his hand through his hair. How did he explain gay to a 5 year old with out going into a long ass story.

"Well Sarah gay is happy people." Troy shot his head up to see Ryan kneeling in front of her smiling gently to her and explaining what he couldn't.

"Happy people?"

"Yea happy people."

"So Troy and you are happy?"

Yes"

"With each other?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm happy so I guess that makes me gay" Sarah said happily and skipped out of the room leaving a baffled Troy.

"How did you do that?", He asked pulling Ryan on to his lap.

"It's not that hard Troy"

"But you didn't have to play the guessing game."

"Remember troy Sharpay is my sister."

"Oh yea". Troy flipped Ryan onto his back with a hungry grin on his face. "So now that were alone..." Troy kissed Ryan feeling the smaller boy freeze up a bit under him he rubbed his wrist gently as if indicating for him that it was ok Ryan started to loosen up and slowly opened his mouth letting Troy enter his mouth. He could feel Troy's tongue dart around his mouth licking the inside of his mouth he moaned into the kiss and gently ran his hands slowly up the back of Troy's shirt. They were like this for a couple minutes till they saw a flash from the door Troy sat up and looked around the room breathlessly and stared at the front door standing there was his mom with a camera smiling.

"I couldn't resist you two looked so cute together."

"MOMMM!"

"Whaaattt?"

"Go away."

"Fine but you should wrap this up your father will be home soon."

Troy sighed he wanted to have Ryan stay a bit longer he was getting a little irritated with his family he wanted to at least do some groping. He looked to his right and saw Ryan already straightening his shirt out and picking his hat up off the bed.

"Well" that was fun. He smiled down at Troy and offered his hand to Troy who took it. Troy pulled Ryan to his chest and kissed him on his forehead.

"I had a really good time Troy."

"So did I Ryan."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"Kay."

Troy kissed Ryan and led him downstairs to the front door. They looked at each other and smiled and Troy kissed Ryan deeply again they were so into kissing that they didn't hear the pitter patter of feet.

"Did you find his tonsils yet Ryan?"

AN yea this chapter is done hurray well i hope u like dont forget to review and read my other tryan story love u guys lots


	8. Chapter 8

AN Hurray for reviews they make my world go round so far Im still not getting any ideas from the reviewers but thats still ok I hope the reviews continue any way on with the story

Chapter 8

School day

Troy looked like he was floating on cloud 9 the next day he was in a pure state of bliss floating from class to class unaware of the strange stares he was reciving from the other students. The students weren't blind to the way there star athlete was acting but it still strukt them odd. Gabby also noticed as well and it pissed her off to no end; she wanted a miserbal troy not a happy troy. She grinded her teeth during home room seeing the happy gaze that seem to be covering Troy's eyes during home room and what pissed her off more was that the rumors she spread seemed not to be affecting him.

That bastard should be begging for me back not grining like some idiot. She mummbled as she watched him give sort of a light wave to Chad who plopped down next to him.

So the date went well I guess. Asked Chad to Troy who nodded enthusiasticly.

Date! What date? asked Gabby to her self yea she heard Troy all of sudden had gone on some random datting sprea with most of the girls at school since they broke up but all the girls came raving back about a deamon living in the house. But how could some girl stand that child so easly and be excepted. While Gabby was pondering the Evans twins entered the room with a flurry of speedl, Sharpay was dragging Ryan at full speed past Troy and chad in such a hurry that they didn't seem to reconize it was them till they sat down. Instead of sitting in his usual seat diagnol from Troy he was sitting next to Sharpay, Troy felt hurt all of sudden and worry ripped through him. Did he screw up, was ryan going to leave him? All these thoughts ran through him and scared him to death.

(after Ryan got home)

Ryan unlocked the door to the Evan estate and looked around the front room to make sure the prying eyes of a certin sisters of his, with a sigh of relife and not seeing his sister he snuk up stairs to his room and turned the light on and closed the door behind him and turned around only to let out a sqeak of shock sitting on his bed with a wicked grin on her face was Sharpay.

So how'd it go?

Ryan quickly tryed to regain his breath from seeing his sister and looked up at her.

What are you talking about?

She scowled and hopped down from the bed and marched angerly towards Ryan who was cowering from fear from the aura of a killer causing his back to colide with the door as she corrnered him.

DON'T YOU LIE TO ME RYAN I KNOW YOU HAD A DATE WITH TROY!

Ryan went pale he recaled being excited this morning and saying he had a date but he had never mentioned who the person was.

Sharpay how did you figure it out?

You told me

WHEN DID I TELL YOU

Just now

W-what?

I just guessed who the person was and you just confirmed my suspicions. She grinned wickedly. For some reason that trick always seemed to work on Ryan ever seince they were little.

Sharpay your so mean to me! Ryan gave his best teary eyes he could muster and began to whimper causing Sharpay's eyebrow to twitch she smacked him gently on the head and scowled.

Don't you dare pull the faky cry bit on me mister and just who do you think profected and taught you that.

Ryan sighed and rubbed his sore head. You did.

Damn straight so don't you dare try pulling it on me.

Ryan nodded and looked at the ground knowing he was going to get asked about a good million questions from his sister he waited for the first one but it never came he heard the door open and watched in shock as Sharpay walked out of his room pulling the door with her.

Oh and your sitting with me tomrrow during home room and your going to tell me everything Im to tired to ask you now so you better sit with me got it.

Yes Sharpay.

(Back to this morning)

Ryan was currently sitting next to Sharpay who was waiting for him to start.

Well where do you want me to begin?

Well how was the sex?

SHARPAY!

The whole room turned to look at Ryan causing him to blush deeply he knew his sister could be straight forward some times but still it was embarising sometimes. Troy looked over too and gave a nervouse smile to Ryan witch caused him to blush even more and he quickly turned away from him towards Sharpay. Sharpay seemed unfazed by the whole reaction from the class and simply shrugged it off she was used to being stared off and turned back to her brother.

Ignore them now tell me what happen.

So Ryan went through the whole date frome begining to end explane the encounter he had with the youngest bolton and even the Mrs. Bolton.

So he has a sister?

Yea she's really sweet.

Sharpay turned her head towards where Troy was sitting to think over what her brother had just told her. it seemed Troy wasn't going to hurt her brother but it still seemed a bit odd that he never mentioned having a sister to anyone else but then again Sharpay had heard all the rumors and wasn't suprised that with those spreading around now he wouldn't want to mention her with out starting a conflict.

I want to meet her.

What?

I want to meet his sister today after school where going over no if's and's or but's Ryan.

An: how will the sisters act when they meet one another and how can Troy handle when the Evans twins come to his house and how will his parents act reviews will make the next chapter come faster


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for the reviews people especialy from Renthead who reads my story constantly u don't know how happy that makes me, but let me explane my reacent bad spelling and grammer my curent Beta bailed on me and hasnt written back to me in like forever so i guess she dosn't want to edit my story anymore crys any way i guess i have to go look for another one and if u want to be my new one just write to me I wont update with out the securness of a beta reader behind me


	10. Chapter 10

AN: yea im back also I would also let it be noted that Sarah is to young to draw a goatee and horns on people Troy drew that on sharpay so yea um just to clear that up on with the story. Also i was watching the mtv movie awards when the camera zoomed to one of the audience members and it was zack and vannesa and i imeadltly got sick to my stomach them being together makes me physicaly sick not that i hate vanessa or any thing its just there relationship is to damn cuties for my taist seriously zack gets some damn male freinds or something you don't need to be every were with herrubs upset belly yea so any way on with the story

CHAPTOR UNKNOWNI WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT CHAPTOR IM ON

Troy was depressed all the way driving home he thought about the night before and tried to see where he went wrong he thought he and Ryan where meshing really well and he was so sure that Ryan would at least talk to him the next day and not ignore him cause that was the farthest thing from his mind. Troy drove up to his drive way and parked into the garage and hopped out he moped up to the front door and opened it and walked to the living room where Sarah was sitting on the floor and watching the Muppet Show. She looked over her shoulder to see who had entered the room and stood up and ran to Troy and hugged his legs and looked behind him as though expecting someone to be with him.

"Where is he?" "Who?"

"Ry."

"Ry?"

"Yea Ry. Ryan said I could call him that."

"Oh well he didn't come home with me"

"Is he coming later?"  
"I don't think he's coming back Sarah"

Sarah looked confused and tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean he might not come back?"

"Well he didn't talk to me today at school I don't think he likes me."

Sarah started to tear up and Troy started to panic he wasn't good at handling Sarah's crying fits.

"Sarah don't cry! Um, its o.k. I mean, I'm sure there is someone out there for me. Ryan might have not been the right one."

"HE WAS! HE WAS!" She stomped her foot and ran upstairs to her room Troy sighed and began to head upstairs to comfort her when he heard the door bell ring. He groaned and walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hello.." He was greeted by a blur of blond and pink as in stomping in his house like a supermodel was Sharpay followed by Ryan. Ryan grinned at Troy and waved at him. Troy was surprised and blushed when he saw Ryan.

"Ryan! I thought you were mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well you seem to be ignoring me at school and.."

"I made him sit next to me." Snapped Sharpay who was looking around as though looking for something .

"Um Sharpay it's nice to see you as well."

"Enough chit chat Bolton where is she?"

"Who?"

They heard a noise upstairs and looked up to the stair well hiding behind the railings at the top was Sarah holding her blanket and one of many of her stuff animals.

"Ry Ry?"

"Hey sweetie" Said Ryan he opened his arms indicating he wanted Sarah to come down. She ran full speed down the stairs and hopped into his arms and squealed in delight.

"RY RY! RY RY!"

Ryan laughed and spun her around and gave her a tight hug. Sharpay stared at the small girl curiously and Troy just had a big grin on seeing how happy his sister was. Sarah seemed to finally realize that they weren't alone in the room and looked over to her side and saw Sharpay.

"Sharpie?"

Sharpay's eyebrow seemed to twitch.

"Sharpie?" She glared at Troy.  
"Well um she cant say your name very well that's it I swear that's it." He said waving his arms franticly. "Troy where did her horns and beard go?" Asked Sarah looking very confused at both of the teens Troy paled and Sharpay turned red in the face as Ryan hid his face in Sarah's hair trying to hold back the giggle. "HORNS!!" Troy squeaked and hid behind a now full out laughing Ryan. "Yea you better hide Bolton." Sharpay Yelled. Sarah didn't understand what was going on but she thought it was all great fun and giggled with Ryan. Sharpay stared at the little girl and sighed. "Ugh your just getting a warning Bolton and that's all". She stomped off into the living room and let out a squeal of delight. "BERNADET PETERS!!" Troy and Ryan who was still holding Sarah walked into the room to see what she was so excited about Sharpay was sitting very daintily on the couch and was fixated on the TV where the Muppets where just starting and introducing the opening act with Kermit and Miss Mousey. Ryan smiled he hadn't see Sharpay this excited he and her used to watch the show all the time on Nick at Night when they were little and it was how they were so into musicals considering the shows songs where in most musicals. Sarah struggled out of Ryan's arms and ran over to sit next to Sharpay. Troy smiled as his sister and Sharpay sat so transfixed on the T.V Troy grabbed Ryan's hands and led him to the kitchen .

Ryan looked surprised as Troy led him towards the table and grinned. "So how shall I punish you Mr. Evans." Ryan blushed, "Troy what are you doing?" Troy kissed him on the lips and pulled him close and nibbled his ear lobe causing Ryan to moan. Troy there in the other room and your sister is a little young to hear this. Ryan pushed him away with a blush on his face. Troy pouted "I understand" he said with a sigh he pulled Ryan into a hug.  
"You had me and Sarah worried you know. She even cried thinking you weren't going to come back."

Ryan gasped he didn't realize that just with this small misunderstanding he would hurt Sarah's feelings so much. They held each other for a while longer till they heard some noises coming from the living room curiosity got the better of them and they entered to see Sharpay had moved the coffee table to the side and was trying to teach Sarah to do the dance Bernadette Peters was performing with the monsters she had her arms up to the side and was lifting her foot up and setting it down gently to the steps. Sarah had her arms up to but she was struggling with the pause between the steps so she would end up falling over with a gentle thump. Sharpay paused the dvd and helped Sarah up and would rewind to the beginning.

"I'll never get this right." Wailed Sarah looking up at Sharpay sadly.

Sharpay gently smiled down at her. "Don't say that you can do it you just need to practice I did not become a famous singer to this day with out any practice."

"And with all the lessons mom and dad had to pay for." Piped up Ryan with a grin. Sharpay shot him a death glare causing Sarah to grin.

"Sharpay what are you and Sarah doing?" Asked Troy looking confused at the TV. Isn't it obvious Bolton I'm teaching this little cutie pie how to dance. Troy sighed he knew Sarah always wanted to learn the dance moves to this song she loved it very much and had no one to teach it to her. Troy had watched the show with her but even he didn't know the moves so he was kind of happy that someone who knew the moves would take the time to teach her. "So Peewee you and Sharpay are getting along I guess?"

"Yea I don't know why you and the team would make fun of her she's so nice." Troy paled and didn't react fast enough to dodge the pillow that was thrown at his head by her. Ryan was giggling and also was hit by a pillow.

AN WOOHOO IM DONE WITH THE CHAPTOR REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY AND I WILL UPDATE WITH BIG HUGS FOR EVERYONE WHO AS STAYED SO FAR WITH ME FROM THE BEGING AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY NEW BETA READER RENTHEAD WHO WAS A FAN OF THE STORY FROM THE START SO YAY HER


	11. Chapter 11

Yo thanks again to my lovley beta Dani I was able to get another chapter up for you people so yea be happy

-

Troy, Sharpay, and Ryan now sat with Sarah on the couch watching the T.V., well  
Sarah and Sharpay were. Ryan and Troy were to busy giving each other quick pecks  
on the cheek and blushing at each other when they heard a crash coming from the  
basement, Sharpay let out a scream along with Sarah and they jumped under the  
table.  
"EARTH QUAKE!!"  
"No, its just mom" Troy turned toward the basement door that opened with smoke  
billowing out and his mom came stumbling out with her hair pulled back and  
protective goggles on coughing swiping at the dust following her.  
"Oh hey babies, I didn't know there were guests over… and is that my little  
future son in law?" She said welcoming the Evans twins.  
"MOOMMM" Troy said in reply.  
"Troy don't be embarrassed," chirped his mom who looked at the table and saw a  
pink skirt sticking out.  
"Hunny who's that?"  
Sharpay backed up and looked up and blushed. "Um I'm Ryan's twin sister Sharpay"  
"Well hello I'm Troy and Sarah's lovely mother Janice Bolton, future artist."  
"Mom blowing up pieces of rock in the basement doesn't make you an Artist just  
makes you nuts." Troy told his mother.  
"I'll have you know young man that art exploding is the new wave."  
Troy scowled while Ryan giggled and piped in. "Sounds hard Mrs. Bolton."  
"It is Ryan you have to know where to place the fire crackers..." As Ryan was  
listening to how the artwork was created, and Sharpay was dusting off the  
imaginary dirt that was on her skirt, Troy squatted down and tried to coax a  
very nervous Sarah out from under the table. "Come on peewee it was just mom.  
Mommy's not hurt is she? No just one of her weird forms of art." "He finally got  
her out from under the table and stood next to Ryan and wrapped his arms around  
him as he listen to his mom describe what she wanted to get out of this new  
form. He was so comfy just holding Ryan he felt like he could hold him forever  
but that wouldn't happen especially when they all heard the sound of keys in the  
door. Troy's moms eyes nearly popped out of her head and she ran over to Troy  
and Ryan yanking them apart and placing Troy's arm around Sharpay's shoulder  
causing the Evens twins to look quiet confused Sarah ran over to her mom and had  
her pick her up standing next to Ryan and they all stared at the door waiting  
for it to open. Jack Bolton entered and stared oddly at his family and then  
zoned in immediately on to Troy and whom he was with.  
"So this is the lucky one huh?"  
Sharpay looked stunned and Ryan immediately looked away he felt as though his  
heart would break Sarah grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.  
"Um yea dad this is the girl." Muttered troy looking down at the floor guilt  
ridden knowing he couldn't yet admit to his dad that he was in love with the  
other guest in the room. Sharpay didn't know how she should react to this, yes  
it was her dream come true but this was her summer dream not this years dream.  
She was happy with Zeke and happy for her brother that he found someone that  
loved him but she wasn't sure how to make out this situation, but with some  
quick thinking and observing she smiled at Coach Bolton and kissed Troy's cheek.  
"Hello Coach Bolton I'm Sharpay Evans it's nice to see you again sir." She  
reached over to Ryan and gave him a gentle hand squeeze sending him a message  
that she didn't love Troy and that she never would again, Ryan smiled and looked  
up. "I'm her twin brother, Ryan sir." Jack stared over at Ryan with a  
questioning look, than gave him a curt nod. Sarah looked at her dad and spoke.  
"Hi daddy." Jack ignored her and walked over to Troy and gave him a pat on the  
shoulder. "You made a good pick here son."  
Sarah piped up again. "You said that about Gabby too." Her dad shot her an angry  
look. "Did I say you could speak Mistake?" Troy's mom glared at him. "Jack be  
quiet this is our child so please don't act like that." Sharpay still was trying  
to absorb what Troy's dad had said about the little darling she just met and  
quickly went into acting mode. "Well it was very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs.  
Bolton but my brother and I should be heading home now. Right Ryan?" Ryan gave  
Sarah a quick reassuring kiss on the cheek and stared at Troy and let Sharpay  
take his hand and lead him out of the house. As soon as the door closed Janice  
immediately handed Sarah to Troy as Sarah began to burst into tears Troy took  
her upstairs so he wouldn't have to hear his parents yelling. He knew his mom  
was furious that his father had said that about Sarah in front of quests.  
Normally he would just ignore her and not even mention her in front of others.  
Sometimes in front of the grandparents he would, but he acted all nice around  
them. Troy took Sarah to her room and held her all night as she cried into his  
shoulder.

AN: YEA Anyway reveiw people the more reviews the faster I update


	12. Chapter 12

Troy woke up to the sound of T.V. downstairs blairing most likely it was Sarah and watching some annoying show like Chowder of the Misadventures of Flap jack(I really like those shows) he looked at the white alarm clock Sarah had in her room blinking in big red lights 12pm SAT he sighed in relefe it was one of Sarah's favioret days of the week cause Troy was home all day and Chad would come over to play. Troy sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stared at what he was cuddling with and stared at Pooky( Garfields stuffed bear they do sell it in bennie baby form and I have one and love him) one of Sarah's many stuffed animals got out of bed and got to his room to change clothes realizing he was still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday. While he changed flashes of yesterday events flew through his groggy mind his father was shown as a bastered who only cared about one of his children and Sharpay and Ryan where the first outside of the family to witness this he felt a little sick knowing his boyfreind and sister had to witness it but still he felt like a weight was lifted off his chest,

Troy finally stumbled down stairs and walked through the living room saw Sarah giggling on the floor and figured it was something on T.V. He looked over to her and smiled it was good to see her smiling again after last nights drama he didn't want to have Chad see a mopey Sarah. He exit the kitchen with some eggs and bacon and sat on the couch and watched Chowder with Sarah as the cat/bunny like creature was yelling at the pink bunny girl that he wasn't her boyfreind he felt like that was a line he threw at Sharpay all last year and found it amusing to see it on a T.V. show. Well there is mister sleepy head, Troy felt his hair getting messed with and saw his mom smiling at him how are you? Fine is dad here yea he's outside doing yard work but he'll be leaving to see another collage about that schollarship of yours . Oh well chad is coming over like 2ish so we can practice Sarah snapped her head to stare at her brother and smiled mischifously at her brother. No you aren't going near the scissors today young lady scolded her mother. Sarah sighed and let out a huff turning back to the t.v.

They watched the T.V. till the door bell rang troy stood up and awnsered it to see a grining Chad standing at his door. Dude it's b-ball time.

"Chad b-ball time?"

"What?"

"That's like 4th grade man."

"Some of us would like to act childish with said-best freind."

"Said-best freind think your childish all the time no matter who's around."

Chad sighed stepping into the house. "Hey runt." Sarah ran up to Chad pounding her tiny fist into his knees.

"NO RUNT!"

"Hello Chad." chirpped up Mrs. Bolton. Are you going to work my baby to the bone"

"MMMOOOOMMM!!"

"I can't make any guarentiys but i will try Mrs. Bolton see you later runt." Chad bent down and ruffled Sarah's hair mussing up her pigtails she pouted and stomped into the living room to watch the rest of her cartoons.

(2 hours later)

"So was Ryan mad?"panted Chad him and Troy were curently laying in the backyard lawn trying to cool themselves down after the extensive work out.

"No it was just a big misunderstanding thats all him and Sharpay stopped by to explane."

"Explane or make out?"

"Explane dude mind out of the gutter."

"What I thought you would of tapped him by now."

"Chad it's been a fucking week don't be stupid."

"I'm just saying."

"Yea well don't I don't need advice on dating a guy when your mind is in the guttar most of the time."

They stared up at the slow forming clouds Troy's favoret thing to do was watch the clouds form into larger clouds he loved watching them form ever seince he was little Chad never got into the whole cloud watching claming he had ADD, as he watched a small cloud attach itself to a larger one Troy's mind wandered back the events that took place the day before the reveal was a major problem he didn't want to be awkward with Ryan who no doubt would ask questions about his dads reaction, and how he was going to be able to keep up with the charade of being with Sharpay at school.

AN people i know it's been forever seince i updated just wasn't getting alot of reviews and i went to europe for 2 weeks and i had work so yea im back but who knows for how long till the next update ideas and reviews would help and excuse the bad writing i lost my beta's email addres and hopefully Dani will see this and yell at me for my bad spelling so review people


	13. Chapter 13

AN:OMG I LIVE though i think im a bad author it's been forever seince i last wrote i don't know the spark kind of vanished for a while but after seeing the preivews of HSM3 (im not going to be able to see troy and gabriel all over each other with out getting vioently ill) but the spark came back yay me so here lets see what the spark can create.

****

Troy woke up monday morning all drowsy he didn't get any sleep the night before he was so worried about today. It would be the day he would have to go to school with Sharpay hand in hand and act like a fake couple hurting both Zeke his good freind who had been in love with Sharpay for ages and finaly was getting on good terms with her, and his own boyfreind Ryan. "this sucks."he muttered and dragged himself fully out of bed trudging slowly to his dresser he open the top drawer and grabed some random clothes not caring if he went to school looking like crap, he went to the bathroom and took a short shower and trudge downstairs he looked down and saw he was wearing very old bluejeans that he hadn't worn in years there were tears almost every inch and you could see his red boxers in someplace and the shirt he was wearing to his other dismay was a shirt Gabby had given him for his birthday it was a red shirt with a chines dragon design on it he loved the shirt but it would be really awkward wearing it today with the new "girlfreind" who also happen to hate Gabby. There was no time to change though one look at the clock and he knew he just had enough time to say morning to his mom and Sarah. He ran into the kitchen Sarah was sitting at the kitchen table holding one of her stuff animals and was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. His mom was fiddling at the stove with some eggs. "You'r going to be late." she said looking up at Troy handing him some toast.

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"Fake it with Sharpay she is an actress after all."

"And Ryan?"

"He said he was okay with it just I'm not going to do anything major just hold her hand that's all."

Sarah had been quiet the whole time just listening to the conversation she held onto her bear really tight and looked at Troy.

"Will Ry Ry come today?"Troy bit into a pice of toast and nodded. "Yea as long as Dad is busy right mom." His mom looked up and nodded.

"He's got to coach girl vollyball tonight."(an: I enjoy vollyball never had the guts to join a team.)

Troy looked at the clock on the stove and realized he had to go or he would really be late now he kissed his mom on the cheek and kissed Sarah on the head and ran out the door with backpack on his back and toast held firmly in his mouth he hopped into his beat up truck and drove to school.

***  
Waiting in Sharpay's pink convertable sat Ryan and his sister Sharpay knew her brother was upset and took his hand and gave him a reasuring squezee.

"He like's you alot Ry there is nothing to worry about this is just to fool his dad."

"I know but it dosn't make it anyless painfull just promiss me you won't steal him from me."

"I'm considered a bitch but im not that bitchy to steal you'r boyfreind beside i got Zeke."

"How did he take the news?"

"The way any guy would if they heard there girlfreind had to pretend to date one of there freinds he was upset but i told him there would be no kissing just holding hands and he was pretty understanding after that so yea."

Ryan nodded and saw turning into the parking lot was Troy's truck.

"Well sis you said you wanted to be the best actress in the world this is your biggest role faking as my boyfreind's girlfreind I wish you luck."

Sharpay smirked and punched Ryan gently in the arm. "Yep this will be our toughest roles yet but i can't wait to rub it in Monteze's face."Ryan laughed and hopped out of the car as Troy parked a couple spaces away from the twins he jumped out and ran up to them Ryan smiled up at him and kissed him gently on the lips. Troy grined and asked.

"What was that for."

"It was a goodmorning slash good luck kiss your going to need it."

"Mom says you can come over tonight if you want." Troy gave Ryan that big puppy dog eye look Ryan had seen Sarah pull it on Troy a couple times when he was over the other day and grined at him.

"How can i say no to a face like that." He kissed him again and smiled Sharpay smiled as she watched the sceen in front of her.

"Well Troy it's time for me and you to put the biggest play on for the school lets get it over with." She said as she streached her hand out for him to take Troy looked over at Ryan and kissed him on the cheek as he took Sharpay's hand. He and Sharpay walked up front to the school and looked at one another reapeating in there heads to themselves.

"It's show time"

And they open the door to east high.  
****

AN: That was actully in my opinion a good chaptor i thought it was going to come out like crap but it didn't so review people i have so many ideas for the next chaptor and for the Gabriela fans there will be some bashing next chaptor sorry


	14. Chapter 14

AN:i got a beta writer so lets clap for jennie-x my beta for all 3 of my highschool musical stories if have yet to read my other 2 get to it you may end up like one of them so yes im glad many of you are fans of Sarah who is based off of me and sharpay and troy will endure the fake dating up to the month before prom witch is in a couple week so yea *in this story it's taking place in march all the way till graduation* so on with the story.

***

The door open to east high everyone was standing at there lockers talking and gathering there stuff for class when they all took a quick glance over to the door to see Sharpay and Troy walk in arm and arm and went back to there stuff it took about 4 seconds for the realization to take place and you could hear the wave of gasps heard down the hallway mouths were open wide. Sharpay instantly threw on her trade mark smirk this is what she relished on what she thrived on but still it was awkward it may have been the fact that this was fake and that she was over Troy and only 3 other people beside herself knew that. Troy was suprised to see the reaction of the other students if he had walked in with some other girl on his arm he doubted he would of even gotten a quartor of this reactions but it may have been the fact that this was Sharpay the most popular girl in school who he had turn down countless times still a large part of him tried to imagin what the reaction would of been if he had come in with Ryan he let a grin cross his face. following them was Ryan he couldn't stop staring at Troy's reaction he seemed to be staring off into the distance not really paying ataintion to what was going on till Chad showed up causing Sharpay to eye him wairly as he approched them.

Well well if it isn't East High's new hottest couple?" As he was saying this Zeke showed up he walked slowly up to them and stood behind Chad he stayed back Ryan noticed him and so did Sharpay. Ryan rember last night that Sharpay had called Zeke and told him what was going on he was very happy that Troy had found someone else but he seemed abit worried about Sharpay fake dating Troy he knew that Sharpay may still have a crush on Troy and he didn't want to lose her to Troy. Ryan went up to Zeke and gave him a reasuring pat on the back and smiled at him. Zeke smiled back and went up and gave Troy a firm hand shake. "Im glad that you moved on man from Gabby it would have been a real downer if you act all depressed through the rest of the school year." Troy smiled at them and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head Sharpay smiled up at him and placed her head against his arm. Well after soarting through the trash he found a real treasure isn't that right hun? Sharpay said looking up to troy He smiled nervously down at her realizing she was refering to Gabby as trash. Ryan bit his bottom lip trying not to scold Shar it might blowed there cover. They countinued there decent down the hallway Sharpay gave little waves at the cheersquad who burst into tears seening that the drama queen finaly got her claws into troy. "don't you think your over doing this." whispered Ryan to his sister she smiled Ryan rember its good sometime to over act. Ryan nodded and walked into someone. Oh im sorry i wasn't looking where i was go..." Ryan stared at a very livid Gabby.

"Oh boy" muttered chad

AN* gets smacked in face* wahh i deserved that im so sorry for the extremly long wait ive been having major writers block and well and just plan lazyness was also a major part and dont worry big fight scene coming up in next chaptor so update


	15. Chapter 15

An: I know i told u guys last time about my new beta well she bailed on me so i had to get a new one so lets hear it for riku evans on with the story.

;;

Gabby was livid. Today she was going to ask Troy to go back out with her and  
in exchange drop all the rumors about his sister, but only to find Sharpay  
Evans arm in arm with him.

"What is going on?" Hissed Gabby, glaring at the group of people. Chad gulped  
and waved at her. "Hey Gabby, um, so Troy is dating Sharpay now and OWW." Ryan  
stepped on his foot and hissed at Chad. "You're going to make it worse."  
Sharpay gave a big grin. This was it. She was going to finally beat Gabriella  
at something, and it was the thing that she knew mattered the most to this  
girl. Troy looked at Ryan, silently begging him to do something. Ryan stared  
back with fear in his eyes. This wasn't going to be good. Both Sharpay and  
Gabriella were already too far in there stare-down to stop, and knowing his  
sister, she was going to throw the first insult.

"Back off Montez. Troy is with me. He finally decided to upgrade."

"You're more of a downgrade Evans. You probably bribed Troy into dating  
you."

Ryan, Troy, Chad and Zeke took a couple steps away from the very pissed off  
girls.

"Admit it Monteze, you lost. I got Troy and you will never get him back  
you...*Smack*

Ryan gasped along with all the other students. Gabriella just hit Sharpay.  
Sharpay turned her head back slowly, her eyes raging. Ryan started to walk up  
to his sister, ready to calm her down, but she threw her fist back and punched  
Gabriella in the nose, causing her to stumble back. Blood was dripping from  
her nose and glistening on Sharpay's fist. Everyone stared wide-eyed and  
started to circle the girls. Gabriella wiped the blood off her face while  
Sharpay removed her earings and tossed them to Ryan. They stared at one  
another a minute longer, then Gabriella lept at Sharpay, grabbed her hair, and  
tugged. Sharpay let out a screech and kicked Gabby in the shin, causing  
Gabriella to clutch her leg in pain. Sharpay punched upwards, hitting Gabriel  
in the eye. The fight continued like this for a few more seconds till the  
principle came out, followed by another teacher. They each grabbed a girl,  
each struggling to get at the other. Sharpay was covered in scratches and a  
bruise here and there, but Gabriella looked like she got beat up by six girls.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? MISS EVANS AND MISS MONTEZ, TO MY OFFICE NOW. The  
principle and the other teacher took both girls down the hall, leaving a very  
shocked group of students behind soon the crowd dispersed, leaving Troy, Ryan,  
Chad, and Zeke.

"What the hell was that?" gasped Chad, staring at Ryan, who was still holding  
his sister's earing. Ryan sighed and walked to the middle of the hall where  
his sister's heel had come off during the fight. He picked it up and stared  
back at the stunned boys and gave them a small smile.

"Shopping isn't the only thing my sister is good at. See our dad signed her  
up for some karate classes and she's been doing it for years."

Zeke let out a dreamy sigh. "Yep, That's the girl I'm going to marry." Troy  
and Chad stared wide-eyed at him while Ryan laughed.

AN: Yes this chaptor is very short but i wanted to get the fight scean out of the way so please review and i will try to update also i think the fight seen suck but i never wrote one before so be kind


End file.
